Marioneta de Mercurio
by Paddly
Summary: Suguru…pierde tu inocencia ante nuestros ojos…. Dejate llevar sin reparar en lo que escribes...que tus sentimientos se escapen como mercurio entre las manos. No menores de 18 años..
1. Chapter 1

Marioneta de Mercurio

Cap 1

Bien, este fic esta hecho ha pedido especialmente. Promete lemon y mucho mas…

Sorpresas y cosas raras,…

Esto esta dedicado para Arashi Nobutada, a quien no entiendo como pueden gustarle mis fics..Igualmente, siempre hay una primera vez para una desilusión.. Y esto es solo un ¨comienzo¨ …no es ni la pizca de lo que será mas adelante…

-Suguru…pierde tu inocencia ante nuestros ojos….

♥

Hola:

Quizás algunos no me puedan ubicar con facilidad, soy un integrante de BL, el menos llamativo quizás, pero soy el que hace todo el trabajo.

Tal vez me conozcan mas como el primo de Seguchi Tohma, el chico de pelo verde o ¨ese¨ que parece que sobra….

Bien, para ser sincero no me importa si me conocen o no, yo solamente empecé a escribir esto, no se muy bien porque, pero creo que para poder encontrarle sentido a todo lo que esta pasando a mis alrededores.

Pasa tanto que no puedo entender.., no me puedo entender

... tal vez ustedes puedan ayudarme.… yo ya estoy desesperado.

(Y para hablar con una hoja de papel como si fuera personas noten mi desesperación)

Quizás si me desahogo con este papel, con ustedes…todo tome algún retorcido sentido.

Hasta mi cuerpo dejo de responderme con normalidad, siento escalofríos de solo pensarlo, no tengo más control de mi mismo…

Con una mirada me domina y no llego ni a intentar resistirme!

Le vasta con casi nada… con fijar descuidadamente sus ojos en los míos..

Con eso yo me sonrojo…

Ni se imagina lo que podría lograr con respirar cerca.

Estoy en la palma de su mano desde que accidentalmente roce su piel…

-Ay Dios mió! Que hago escribiendo esto!

Casi pareciera que estoy enamorado...pero eso no puede ser!

No puedo estar enamorado de el!

No puedo enamorarme de un **_EL!_**!...

No me entiendo, porque a mi?…. Alguien explíqueme, que es este sentimiento tan raro…

Pero… por extraño que parezca, cuando pienso en el.. Me siento perturbadoramente tranquilo.

Extrañamente tranquilo, como cuando de más chico escuchaba a mi primo tocar, es esa misma sensación de paz, pero ahora proviene de otra persona.

Esto esta mal, ni debería estar escribiendo esto, pero.. Cuando voy volcando las palabras en este papel, es como si de algún modo ellas dejaran mi alma y solo existieran en el papel.

Que la tinta se lleve el dolor de mi alma…

Bien, siguiendo esta teoría, para dejar de sentirme confundido, supongo que debería contar todo…(espero no arrepentirme.)

Creo que todo empezó esa tarde, esa horrorosa tarde de la promoción del disco cuando sentí sus brazos sobre mí por primera vez…su aliento en mi cuello.. Mi piel mas candente que nunca…

Porque mi cuerpo tiene que reaccionar con solo el recuerdo? (Estoy todo sonrojado!)...

Que hice? Que hice? Que cosa tan cruel hice para tener que convertirme en esta especie de juguete o marioneta de YUKI EIRI!

…….

Su… Su nombre, su sola mención me hizo estremecer más que cualquier cosa. Necesito con quien hablar sobre esto, pero estoy completamente solo.

Con esto estoy más aislado de lo que nunca estuve con nada en mi vida….

Solo…. Y eso me aterra, no quiero sentir nada, no esta bien. Nunca antes estuve así, no puedo confiar en nadie para contarle…

Que bien que me vendrían unos amigos en un momento como este, pero los únicos que puedo contar como amigos, JAMAS deberán enterarse:

Shindou-san, ni pensarlo, de solo que alguien hable de SU escritor el se cela hasta los huesos…

Jamás le mencionaría nada…JAMAS.

Hiro, el es lo mas cercano a un amigo que eh tenido en mi vida, pero debo aceptar que siempre será el amigo de Shindou antes que el mió. El cantante tiene su lealtad, yo solo …yo solo soy ¨Sugurito¨…

Al principio, pensé en pedirle consejo a mi primo Tohma, siempre hablamos de todo. Es la persona que mas quiero en este mundo (bueno, eso era hasta que todas estas cosas empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza). Pero no me anime… y me di cuenta de algo…..

Mi primo y yo… nos parecemos mas de lo que jamás, jamás, jamás pude llegar a imaginar…

Eiri-san.. Como pudiste hechizarnos a los dos del mismo modo?...

Y aun ante mi primo, el lo tiene mas cerca…

Todos tienen más posibilidades de obtener su amor que yo.

Esperen!

Y DESDE CUANDO QUIERO SU AMOR?

No, NO Suguru eso esta MAL!

Es un HOMBRE, es un UN… tiene pareja, y esa pareja te considera su AMIGO y en todo caso… solo……

Es una tontería, no es amor, esto que siento NO Puede serlo…

Jeje, solo.. Estoy sobre exigido, si.. Tiene que ser eso. Y el escribir esto solo me marea mas, no importa que cuando lo tenga cerca mi corazón lata mas rápido que nunca, ni que sienta que la piel quema o ese llamado cosquilleo en el estomago. Todas son ilusiones, no puede ser amor…

Quiero, necesito con desesperación entenderme y si acaso esta estupida manera sirve, bienvenida sea.

Ya me esta dando sueño… tal vez mañana las cosas se ven mejor. O simplemente esto sea una mera ilusión de mi cabeza.

Esto será un secreto entre nosotros…(suspiro y cierro el cuaderno que duerme bajo mi cama)…

Si…. Otro…secreto más…bravo suguru…bravo….

3


	2. Caja de Pandora

Insegura, como siempre me siento insegura publicando esto.

Pero… es que tengo tantas disculpas que dar, disculpas porque se que me convertí en eso que tanto quiero, me gusto, me gusto de sobremanera que digan que soy una caja de Pandora… igualmente si nos les agradan pido disculpas por las sorpresas…aunque yo las prometí y mi palabra esta antes….

Pero aquí, Arashi debo disculparme porque el fic sigue su propia línea. Perdóname es que…cuando comienzo a escribirlo deja de ser mío y cobra vida propia...hace lo que quiere.

Y YO QUE PROMETI SORPRESAS, AQUI LAS TIENEN

(((Quisiera agregar mas personas a la dedicatoria Neu, por obligarme a continuarlo, DrakSakuma por leer todo lo mio. Ely-chan por ayudarme a mantenerme en pie…Gracias..)))

Suguru…pierde tu inocencia…y se descubierto por quien quieres…. TU caja de Pandora, tus mas oscuros secretos….todo a la luz de una nueva mañana.

_Tohma Seguchi saco la llave del bolsillo de su tapado y abrió la puerta del departamento de su primo. _

_Entro con la confianza habitual, de verdad entre los primos existía muchísimo respeto y admiración, pero principalmente una insospechada confianza. _

_Ya que se contaban todo el uno en el otro… una relación de hermandad que se había ido fortaleciendo con los años._

_Aunque… esta total confianza había empezado a deteriorarse recientemente, el rubio sospechaba que su primito le escondía algo, no tenía la más mínima idea de que podía ser...pero lo preocupaba._

_Suguru?- llamo al entrar, y al nadie responder supuso que se habría olvidado que iría a buscar unas partituras, definitivamente Suguru estaba en las nubes en esos tiempos, algo serio le pasaba._

_Dejo la llave sobre la mesa y paso a la habitación, había ido solo a buscar esas partituras, no había necesidad de molestar al peliverde con eso… _

_Aunque no ocultaba que fue también con intensiones de hablarle, lo tenía preocupado._

_La habitación perfectamente organizada e iluminada, con una cama, un escritorio y diversos teclados perfectamente acomodados. Todo muy Suguru._

_Tohma se acerco al principal, un teclado negro importado que el mismo le había regalado, aun lo usaba, a pesar de que ya había otros mas modernos que ofreció regalarle._

_Pero suguru aseguraba que solo con ese teclado podía concentrarse completamente…._

_El rubio arrastro suavemente el dorso de la mano por las teclas creando, hasta de ese descuidado modo, un sonido con mucha armonía y sutileza. _

_Suspiro algo melancólico, ese teclado, ese teclado que el había utilizado en su primer concierto era un recuerdo muy valioso…. Y por eso, se lo dio a Suguru, era la forma simbólica de decirle que esperaba que lo supere, y que por favor no lo olvide… al recordar eso una sonrisa sincera se vio en su rostro._

_Que bueno… que bueno que lo conservaste.- se dijo a si mismo, y cuando estaba por apagar el instrumento, sin querer tiro unas partituras que se fueron bajo de la cama- No…ayha….. – negó con la cabeza reprochándose. _

_Y cuando las estaba juntando noto algo, un cuaderno…. Un pequeño cuaderno de tapas azules estaba bajo la cama._

_- debió caérsele…. Raro, Suguru desordenado… - pensó para si mismo mientras recogía el cuaderno con calma, algo….algo extraño, muy extraño lo llevo inconcientemente a abrirlo y comenzar a leer el primer párrafo…..sin ninguna mala intención._

_Gran sorpresa, no Seguchi-san?...quien diría que tu primo tiene un diario, quien diría que te pondrías a leerlo…. _

_Tus ojos pasan inocentes por las palabras, mientras sonríes calmo… _

_..Espera….ya no sonríes.._

_Quien esperaría encontrar ESE nombre que te hace doler el alma escrito por el puño y letra de un pedazo de tu alma…_

_-…Eiri… me persigues en cielo y tierra….- leíste y suspiraste. Un escalofrió recorrió todo tu cuerpo, era eso, eso lo que tu querido primo te escondía, ESE nombre resonando en su inocente cabeza, ESE hombre haciendo eco en su corazón… claro que sabes de que estamos hablando…_

_Las palabras de Suguru te sorprendían y a la vez no, porque las entendías como ninguno, solo… por una ¨pequeña¨ diferencia…_

_Te sentaste en la cama como si los años se te hubieran venido encima como un balde de agua fría …._

_Y pasaste las primeras paginas, la prolija letra, si…sin duda era la letra de Suguru, la letra de TU Suguru…no había duda…._

_Vuelves a fijar la vista en el papel pasas unas cuantas hojas a algo más reciente,_

…………………………………………………

Enero 7

Si, realmente debo estar perdida la cabeza.

Quizás no este obsesionándome solo con la figura de Yuki Eiri, sino con todo lo que lo rodea. Se me eriza la piel de solo escuchar su nombre… es como que temiera ser descubierto en lo que siento…

Esto es desesperante y yo no….no lo..No lo conozco realmente!

………………………………………………….

_Seguchi san, que pasa?... Porque te estremeces también al leer esto._

_Que es lo que temes?..Si todos saben o sospechan de tus sentimientos, Suguru mismo se dio cuenta._

_Pero, durante mucho tiempo también, también sabes de lo que habla el pequeño. _

_Lo sabes porque lo viviste…y siempre, no importa por quien sea, lo vuelvas y lo vuelves a vivir…_

Puedes tener poder, pero NUNCA conoces a las personas… ellas no se te muestran reales….

_Suspiras tomando valor, valor para leer lo ajeno?.._

_O para leer la parte tuya que allí se refleja?..._

_Sigues leyendo…y profanando el corazón de quien mas respetas._

_La curiosidad mato al gato…._

_Si quieres a Suguru deja de lee!_

_El le desnuda su alma al papel, cosa que nunca hizo contigo.._

_DEJA DE LEER SU VIDA_

_Deja de matar el alma de Suguru por curiosidad…._

…………………………………………………………

Pero extrañamente, extrañamente parece estar en todos lados, su koibito no deja de mencionarlo cada dos palabras y mi primo…mi primo también.

Sus libros, sobresalen en los estantes, el en las revistas….en fotografías hasta en las familiares, esta en todas partes.

El otro día me describir escuchando una conversación privada, estoy cayendo muy bajo con todo esto!.

Ya casi se me vuelve un juego obtener mas información sobre el, sobre que comidas le gustan… a que hora se levanta, a que hora se acuesta…. Como es…. Como es en… como es en la cama.

Ay me estoy degenerando solo!

…………………………………………………………..

_Y ahí lo tienes, conoces a las personas?..._

_Bueno, imaginaste eso de TU querido Segurito…_

_No, bueno, por no imaginar que el podría pensar eso es que ahora estas sumamente sorprendido y con cara de baka: sigues leyendo._

…………………………………………………..

Pero…no puedo contenerme y encima por alguna razón, Shindou san comenzó a contar e sus experiencias a mi!...

Fue mi culpa, por insinuarle (Muy, MUY sutil y levemente) que quería saber como era estar con un hombre…. Ohh dios en que estaba pensando?

Y reacciono, reacciono contándome ¡TODO!...

Ay me dio mas detalles de su vida sexual de los que pensé existentes.

Entienden?...MUCHOS detalles!

Y no…no puedo contener lo que hago con esos ¨detalles¨.

Ay me estoy sonrojando todo, me asusta el darme cuenta de todo lo que tengo en la cabeza.

Y el escribir de este modo… es como verlo recriminándome en el papel, haciéndome entender perfectamente que me pasa algo, que me pasa algo malo!

Pero hay algo más…. De lo que me di cuenta hace muy poco….

Lo que me pasa con Yuki Eiri….

No es amor…no puede ser amor, y eso…me alivio horrible y extraordinariamente….

Pero si es, una ardiente e insaciable curiosidad…que me asustan.

…………………………………………………………..

_Mas sorprendido, no es así Seguchi-san?..._

_Claro, Suguru no es ningún estupido, en todo caso lo eres más vos…_

_Con sus 16 años para 17 te hace pensar cosas que con tus treinta y pico no comprendes….._

_Sigue, sigue leyendo y sigue a tu propia curiosidad._

_Deja caer el cuaderno sobre tus piernas un segundo, tomando aire y entrecerrando los ojos como quien se encontró la caja de Pandora de las desgracias humanas bajo una cama._

_Abre tus ojos verde esperanza y sigue leyendo jajaja veamos que encuentras._

………………………………………………………

Si… es una irrefrenable curiosidad.

Curiosidad por saber como se escuchan sus susurros, como se sentirán sus manos, sus labios….

Ay! Me muero de vergüenza! No puedo tener tan poco pudor!. No puedo estar pensando en besarlo! Eso esta mal! Mal! Mal! Mal! …

…. Y aun así, en mis sueños, un beso… un beso es lo mínimo…

…………………………………………………………………..

_Tohma, pierdes total noción del mundo, solo existe ese cuaderno… solo existen esas palabras y el dolor que conllevan_

_Ya ni me escuchas hablando en tu cabeza…..ya no tienes mas conciencia… solo necesitas saber mas, mas , mas y mas. _

_No, no…suguru no merece sufrir de ese modo…._

_Pero con violar su alma, acaso… no lo harás sufrir mas?..._

_No se para que hablo, ya no me escuchas. _

_Solamente lees, lees y te sientes identificado y aterrado de que alguien entendiera esos sentimientos tan profundamente._

………………………………………………………..

Estuve teniendo un sueño recurrente y extraño, es la primera vez que me pasa..Pero, de solo recordarlo tiene el mismo efecto y empiezo a respirar con dificultad..

………………………………………………………..

_Te tienes que recargar en el respaldo de la cama, porque esto te supera y no puedes procesarlo._

_Oh…cállate conciencia..que llevas mucho muerta…-me dices._

_Si.. Entre tú y yo Seguchi-san… siempre nos dijimos la verdad. Y sabes que leer esto, esta mal.. Pero, ya no opinare, después de todo…siempre sigues a tu ¨corazon¨ no?_

…………………………………………………………

En mi sueño, estoy en otra cama que no es mía, despierto a media noche…

Se me eriza la piel, tengo frió, las paredes de piedra antigua, las cortinas de satén carmesí….. Casi todo situado en la edad media eso me sorprende y asusta.

La cama en la que estoy con sus doseles, su belleza, su enigma y yo me siento aun más indefenso que nunca. Acurrucado entre las sabanas de seda negra, mientras una tormenta azota afuera…

Y todo tan real, la humedad en el aire, la seda en mi piel completamente desnuda, todo sensitivo y profundo…

Esas sensaciones aun me acosan y me estoy dejando llevar por sobre el pudor para escribirlo.

…………………………………………………….

_Que? Esperas que diga algo mas?...No, no serviría, ya nadie podría detenerte Seguchi-san…estas tan metido en la lectura que prácticamente sientes que estas ahí. _

_Viendo a tu querido primo en esa situación… si, tu querido primo, porque lo quieres…_

_Pero…sigues leyendo, no se para que tienes conciencia si no la escuchas…si nadie me escucha.._

_Como quisiera realmente morir, pero…tampoco serviría de nada… Estoy muerta hace mucho, _

_Yo también…yo también soy victima de Yuki Eiri…porque por el harías lo que fuera, yo no importo…._

_Y Ahora, sientes que harías lo mismo por suguru, menos dejar de leer._

_Bien….ya no te interrumpiré mas, Suerte, Suerte tohma. Con un poco de suerte esta será la última vez que te sermone…_

_Te amo, te amo… por eso me vine quedando._

_Pero ya es tiempo de marcharse, cuando no somos necesitados. Entiendes la indirecta? Deja a Suguru en paz….._

……_. No me escuchas, no me prestas atención….. Si….Sigues leyendo._

………………………………………………………

Unas velas…cuyos luceros oscilan por el viento son lo único que se refleja sobre la inmensa cama, no se puede ver mucho mas allá.

Y no quiero levantarme, estoy sentado abrazando mis rodillas por debajo de las sabanas. Esperando a que alguien, alguien que me asusta y que me protegerá. Mí cuerpo se siente extraño, me doy cierta repugnancia:

Mi piel es demasiado pálida, casi blanca y resalto indefenso y frágil sobre el negro. Se siente horrible esa impotencia, tengo un hambre atroz y me arde la piel del frió.

Una ventisca apaga las velas, en el sueño, bajo la vista, sabiendo que es lo que me espera…

Totalmente resignado a mí destino.

Y de solo recordarlo me baja la presión y mi corazón late frenético para compensarlo. Soy como un animal enjaulado….miedo.

La puerta se abra, percibo el sonido en la oscuridad. Y luego… pasos, apenas perceptibles entre el ruido del agua.

La cama cede ante un nuevo peso sobre ella y retrocedo en un impulso totalmente cegado por la oscuridad, intentando cubrir mi cuerpo con desesperación bajo las sabanas, pero no puedo tirar de ellas, estan trabadas bajo ¨algo¨…

No puedo creer lo que estoy narrando!... pero ahora que empecé, volví a caer bajo el hechizo de mi sueño. Bajo el hechizo de esa persona que casi puedo ver con vividez…

…………………………………………………………………..

_Tohma paso la página sin perder detalle de nada, la letra prolija que se iba desesperando… la caligrafía que iba tomando formas más reales y menos de laboratorio… Suguru.. Que iba mostrando mas de si mismo…_

…………………………………………………………………….

El yuki Eiri de mi sueño es lúgubre, siempre cubierto por sombras, se quien es, no lo dudo. Pero no puedo verlo al principio… solo lo presiento.

Intento retroceder, hasta acorralarme contra el respaldo de madera.

Se levanta, por un segundo pensé que se iría.. Pero sus pasos indican lo contrario. Con una lentitud atroz se…se acerca mas…

Me pego a la cabecera mirando a la sombra que es el escritor. Lo siento venir sobre mí…

Su peso nuevamente

En la cama…

Mi piel erizándose incontrolablemente…

Su salvaje calma…

Primero termina de acorralarme.

Viniéndose literalmente sobre mí. Si..Siento su piel directamente sobre la mía, sin barreras de ropas.

Su mano en mi rostro, sobre mis labios! Y… y…

Y… despierto….

Despierto, despierto en mi cama, en mi cuarto. Despierto con el corazón a punto de estallarme de lo rápido que va… con un rojo que arde en mis mejillas y un cosquilleo en el resto de mi cuerpo erizado por el frió…

Respiro, respiro con asombrosa velocidad y dificultad. Ese… ese sueño, lo eh venido teniendo varias veces. Al principio despertaba cuando se abría la puerta…

Otras cuando me esta por besa…. Y otras…

El son las veces que me aterro de todas estas cosas rondando mi mente…

Todo, recuerdo todas y cada una de las sensaciones…

Su calido aliento sobre mis labios me asusta y llamaba… sus movimientos de dios de la seducción son mi hechizo.

Un Roce, un imperceptible roce tan solo me derrite… me siento débil, como si se alimentara de mi.. Y lo hace.

Me besa, me atrae violentamente con su mano en mi cabeza, profana mi boca con un salvajismo inhumano y no es humano… es un sueño….

Sangre, en mi sueño sus labios saben a sangre, el es el dueño del castillo y de mi cuerpo… es un vampiro de mis fantasías.

Soy su alimento y lo acepto, la siento correr, toda la energía que recorre mi cuerpo y se escapa hacia su garganta, hacia el.

Quiero, quiero que ese ser poderoso me devore por completo…. Mis brazos reaccionan sin mi orden y me cuelgo de su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mí, siendo aplastado por su peso.

El espacio entre mi piel y la negra seda de las sabanas desaparece… es solo esa fina capa del hilo del gusano la que separa nuestros cuerpos… la que protege mi virginidad.

Ay.. como me cuesta usar palabras como esa,.. me siento mareado de solo escribir esto…

Pero quiero, oh dios este sueño tiene un extraño poder sobre mi…me acelera, me sonroja, me pervierte….

Me hace desear nunca y a la vez por siempre dormir..

Pero antes que nada, me asusta…

Me asusta, me asusta mucho…

Es como si jugara con Mercurio, primero esta sobre la piel y son dos cosas diferentes; Piel y Metal…

Pero sabes que se ira filtrando y te ira envenenando…

Fundiéndose contigo y jamás podrás quitártelo…. Pecado sellado a fuego de acero.

…………………………………………………………………………

_- … . . … … ..- y ya no puedes detenerte, solo sigues leyendo…_

…………………………………………………………………………..

Aun recuerdo la impresión de su lengua profanando mi boca, su saliva, su piel, su cuerpo todo calido, pero una calidez muerta… mientras que yo soy como un frió latente…

Su mano, su mano bajo mi brazo sostenidome mientras tira y saca las sabanas,. Me tenso, me tenso al describirlo, me tenso en el sueño….

Me asusto, lo muerdo en el beso, mas de ese gusto metálico a sangre, su mano haciendo fuerza sobre mi brazo y … dolor.. Puro, vivido e intenso dolor.

Cuando el sueño llega a este punto… no hay más interrupciones…

Quizás solo una, sino lo sueño de corrido.

Es un interminable bombardeo de sensaciones intensas….

Ahora estoy escribiendo esto en el cuaderno que guardo bajo mi cama….

Irónicamente yo, como todo el mundo, uso mi cama para aplacar mis deseos.. Pero de otro modo….

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué extrañamente…..eh empezado a no… sentirme tan incomodo narrándolo?

Aun…aun siento un escalofrió en el cuerpo.

Y a pesar de estar completamente solo, no dejo de ver la puerta.. Pero me esta gustando….

Le encontré atroz placer al contar lo que me pasa, al escribirlo… Yuki Eiri aliméntate de mí, de toda mi imaginación….

De mis interminables fantasías.

La lapicera pluma que insisto en utilizar raspa el papel y trato de dibujar cada letra lentamente para no interrumpir el ruido del silencio.

Otro escalofrió eriza mi piel….. Cuando recuerdo las partes que mas me asustan de mi ¨pesadilla¨ si.. Ahora es una pesadilla….

Ay, se me hiela la sangre de recordar, y no puedo… por mas que lo intento mi relato queda detenido aquí!

Juro que intento seguir contando que pasa… pero no puedo, me tiembla el cuerpo…

En el sueño el me esta besando, estoy completamente acorralado entre su pecho y el respaldo.. Nuestros cuerpos desnudos, sus labios…

Su…..sus….labios que dejan mi boca y van a mi cuello y……

Quiero despertar! Quiero despertar de este estado de transe en el cual me metí solo y del cual no puedo salir!

Las palabras se dibujan interminables sobre el papel y casi puedo oírme gritar.

Puedo oírme gritar como en el sueño, gimiendo con mucha fuerza al sentir sus dientes en mi cuello… sus dientes clavándose en mi carne!

Y no podía despertar!...lloro….

………………………………………………………..

_Tohma-san no puedes creer lo que estas leyendo, hasta lo tienes que re leer._

………………………………………………………..

Esa parte del sueño, de mi sueño es dolorosa e interminable…sus dientes.

Colmillos no humanos traspasando mi piel con lentitud.

Ahhh…- y yo aforrándome mas a el clamando en un quejido in entendible piedad!

Es…ese no es Yuki Eiri… porque no existe un Yuki Eiri para mi….. El único que existe es de Shuichi y a mi solo me ata un vampiro de mi subconsciente.

Me da mucho, mucho miedo…

Siento como sorbe de mi sangre…. Como se alimenta de mi confianza, de mis sueños, de mi amor no correspondido… de lo que me queda de inocencia.

Y en este punto mi mano tiembla, todo mi cuerpo lo hace, porque no encuentro como….

Oh Dios no encuentro las palabras para describir esa horrorosa sensación!

Sus manos, ciñéndose a mi cintura y subiendo por completo a la cama situándose entre mis piernas. Duele, la sangre misma que sale por mi cuello desagarra mas mi piel… y cuando pienso que voy a morir.. Me suelta, retira lentamente sus dientes y lanzo un único quejido mudo de dolor….

Luego…..

Silencio…. Silencio, solo mi respiración acelerada y algún chasquido que salga de su boca al relamerse.

Miedo! Miedo! Miedo! Los relámpagos iluminan su sanguinaria figura.

Un hilo de MI sangre escapa por la comisura de sus labios y siento el frió que deja mas de ese liquido al resbalar por mi cuello.

Mi piel completamente erizada del frió y pavor, pálida como esta hoja de papel y sensibilizada al punto de que me raspe el aire.

Un resplandor en el cielo.

Algo me llama en su mirada.

Esos ojos aun me llaman en mi desvelo….

Un vistazo y mi voluntad es doblegada….

Me tiene, me posee, soy completamente de ese monstruo inmortal de mi alma…

Cuando empiezo a aceptar mis sentimientos por Yuki Eiri aparece esta sombra reclamándome como suyo en mis sueños.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, quiero irme, quiero salir corriendo pero mi cuerpo no me reacciona, esta inerte sobre la seda, contra el respaldo, en el castillo donde soy una muñeca, una marioneta helada de miedo.

Y siento como resurgen esos instintos animales de supervivencia que me torturan mentalmente…

Me pierdo, me pierdo en sus ojos amarillos… mi cuerpo se va relajando en ese mar de oro, mi mundo no vale nada frente a ellos y de repente…

De repente lo que solo puedo describir como una energía, una energía violenta y salvaje estremece mi cuerpo y este.. Ese comienza a ceder….

Soy de el, soy completamente de el.

Es dueño de todo,…ya eh caído en su poder.

….Sus ojos, su hechizo….

Siento el pecho presionado, no puedo despegar mis ojos de los suyos, soy su esclavo, su esclavo indefenso en el castillo, me volví esclavo de mi propia fantasía!...

Y lo sigo escribiendo, sigo recordándolo como se vive un trauma una y otra vez, desesperando por borrar lo que me pasa y a la vez por narrarlo en detalle en el papel..

Tantas, tantas sensaciones juntas que no puedo describirlas…

Su piel me atrae como a una polilla la luz y me incorporo lo suficiente para besarlo, contra mi voluntad.

Besarlo y alimentarme de la sangre que quedó en su lengua, sintiendo el sabor metálico, no teniendo control de mi cuerpo.

Quiero irme! Quiero despertar, despertar antes de que comience a devorar mi boca nuevamente!

Quiero dejar de escribir esto!

Todo me asusta!

Estos son los horrorosos fantasmas que habitan en mi alma y no los quiero!

Me avergüenzo de ellos! Me avergüenzo de mi!...

Solamente soy un mentiroso. No soy inocente, no soy puro, soy repugnante y me doy asco y no puedo…. No puedo dejar de escribir esto!

Supongo que mientras la pluma recorra la hoja,…. Mientras mis ojos estén cerrados y mis mentiras en el cajón… mientras piense que lo que me pasa es amor, entonces no me sentiré tan asqueroso.

Pero en el fondo… debo ser como este yuki eiri…. Inhumano..

Como el que encuentra placer al leer esto…

Encontras placer haciéndome sonrojar y sufrir y llorar… haciéndome sentir miedo y dolor y pasión… debo ser como vos Eiri-san que de algún modo habitas en mi inconciente…

Estoy enamorado de mi faceta oscura, fascinado y acorralado… contrariado y aterrado.

Quiero volver, volver a creerme inocente…. Volver a usar las mascaras conmigo mismo, pero ya no puedo, al haber volcado la primera gota de tinta en este papel ella se fue expandiendo hasta manchar toda mi alma….

Miro la puerta con pavor, pavor de que alguien me encuentre desnudo de corazón, sin mis mascaras de pureza…

¿Entonces.. Porque escribo esto?

…. Porque.. Merezco absurda justicia, que alguien lea esto y me juzgue por ser sincero…

Ahhh! Como doy innumerables vueltas para no terminar de contar mi sueño…

Tranquilo Suguru, tranquilo… es solo un sueño, no tiene tantas interpretaciones y nadie NUNCA leerá esto… eso es otra pesadilla…

………………………………………………………………………..

_Tohma-san amago con cerrar el cuaderno, no pensaba llegar tan lejos…._

_Además un sonido de llave anuncio la llegada de su primo obligándolo a suspender la lectura…._

_Pero no a tiempo, Suguru entro en la habitación antes de poder esconder el cuaderno azul bajo la cama._

_La puerta al alma de Suguru fue abierta…. Y el…_

_El lo sabe…._

_Sus ojos negros con los verdes…. Y el cuaderno azul aun a la vista._

_- Bravo Tohma….bravo…_

13


	3. Penetrando tu Oscuridad

Porque razón nunca puedo escribir nada simple con lo que me sienta conforme?. Este fic se esta desbandando, cada día lo comprendo menos. Pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, cada capitulo es una lucha.

Las dedicatorias, ENTREGADO EN DIA DE REYES, por la ¨ _Reina Maga ¨, _se bien que es extraño, pero pido una oportunidad para leer…y perderse un poco, en esta Marioneta de Mercurio tan peculiar.

Ah y pido por favor sus comentarios, los comentarios me ayudan a actualizar mas rapido, quiero saber… que les parece, que piensan de todo.

Nota extra:- Todo esta un poco confuso, pero desgraciadamente me resulta imposible darle mas claridad a un capitulo con un titulo como este.

_**Marioneta de Mercurio**_

**_Capitulo 3: Penetrando tu oscuridad.._**

_  
Suguru bajo del ascensor en su piso, la puerta de su casa no tenia puesto el cerrojo._

_Es cierto, Primo…- se dijo a si mismo en forma de retruque, no podía ser que estuviera tan descuidado de sus asuntos que hubiera olvidado que le había pedido que fuera a buscar las partituras. No lo habría recordado por nada y ahora debía disculparse, estos días todo le salía mal…_

_Entro en el departamento, dejando las llaves sobre la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta, como lo hacia absolutamente todos los días, cerca del florero verde, con las dos rosas. _

_Luego fue directo a su cuarto, porque por como era Seguchi-san abría ido a buscar las cosas al lugar preciso donde estaban... Acaso ese hombre le leía la mente?. Daba gracias de que no fuera eso y solamente fuera un leve instinto….si leyera su mente, se sorprendería demasiado. _

_Las luces apagadas en el pequeño pasillo no lo sobresaltaron, todo estaba como lo había previsto. La puerta de su cuarto estaba abierta y al entrar todo como lo había esperado, su primo estaba allí había encontrado las partituras sin problemas y también su diario que intentaba esconder pero aun mantenía en las manos…._

…_Toh…ah- Un sonido escapo de tu boca. Quería gritar y su cuerpo dejo de responderle._

_Si Suguru, lo encontró… encontró tu diario, ahora se supone que tienes que…tienes que seguir respirando…_

_No deberías preguntarte que escribiste, y tratar de recordar todos los detalles…sino que deberías preguntarte quizás: Cuanto leyó._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Enero 8**_

No lo creo….no, nunca nadie leerá esto porque este amor esta prohibido por el simple hecho de existir.

Y solo existe aquí, aquí en mis fantasías, fantasías en las que reclama mi piel como suya. Fantasías que se están apoderando de mí hasta el punto de que no las puedo controlar y me dominan. No quiero! No quiero ser juguete de un pensamiento….y lo soy...

Y ya ni puedo seguir contando el sueño, tengo tanto miedo…

Pero aquí en el papel es un poco diferente, tengo cierto control, aunque….siento que lo voy perdiendo. Es como si la hoja en medio de la noche este fusionada con mi alma y no pueda contarle más que verdades…más que vergüenzas.

Es como si sobre el papel viera sus ojos, observándome, enmarcados en un deseo de metálico oro.

Y ahora tengo, tengo que terminar de contar mi sueño….tal vez si termino de contar mi ¨pesadilla¨ entonces deje de sentirme tan…sucio.

Me quedo en silencio tirado en mi cama y lo único que me salva de volver a fantasear es esta simbiosis de mi alma con el papel… papel que describe mi pecado y le pone fecha a mi castigo de soledad.

Mi corazón late aprisa porque sé que doy vueltas para no contar…para no terminar de develarme.

Estoy tan sonrojado y apenado… pero hasta eso es una mascara, porque en el fondo el yuki eiri solo esta en mi, en mi, en Suguru, en el ¨ inocente Suguru ¨ y sonríe con malicie mientras busca los mas obscenos placeres.

Esta mal el aceptarlo! Esta mal el guardarlo! Todo lo que guarda mi corazón esta maldito y el intentar disimularlo en la maldición que yo mismo me impongo….

Respiro con dificultad porque me estoy develando, quitando lentamente toda la ropa que cubre mi corazón y viéndolo al descubierto… es solo un músculo vació que no debió latir nunca…

Pero el asquearme de mi mismo no me salvara de lo que soy. Y nadie puede salvarme… pero si estas leyendo esto ódiame, ódiame como a nada, porque soy tan firme en mis mentiras que ante los demás me finjo limpio y querido.

Vueltas, vueltas, vueltas y más vueltas es que me da…. me da miedo el resto del sueño y temo recordar aun mas detalles.

Me tiembla la mano… ya no puedo detenerme, estoy allí, metido en el sueño, sobre la seda negra siendo besado con frenesí…. No, peor que eso, estoy correspondiendo el beso con la misma hambre, intentando recuperar el aire que me esta siendo robado y eso esta mal!... yo no debería, primero: soñar esto, segundo: escribirlo y tercero:… excitarme mas la sensación de repugnancia que me doy.

Su húmeda y caliente legua recorriendo toda mi boca, desplazando mi saliva con la suya. ¨Ah¨ aun escucho mi gemido, el que deje escapar cuando me dejo ir y rozo su cuerpo con el mío.

Piel con piel

No más negra seda

Nunca palabras con miel.

Solo el recuerdo que queda.

No me vuelve a mirar, y así esta bien…sus ojos me absorben…

Y por su culpa estoy muerto! Si…. El suguru que le muestro a todos se fue desmembrando porque….porque la oscuridad de mi alma me llama demasiado.

Ay este cuaderno azul es el mayor testigo y es me da…. me da mas morbo. Verme a mi mismo sonrojado, mordiéndome los labios, tratando de alejarlo… y sabiendo… que así, me deseara más.

Estoy mal…. Estoy enloqueciendo y mientras escribo, las imágenes de mi sueño, desfilan frente a mis ojos. Es yuki eiri… un hombre en mis sueños más sucios…. En mis pesadillas preferidas.

Porque no puedo fantasear con una mujer?...porque no puedo ser normal y no decepcionar a nadie! Porque!...porque?... porque los que lean esto me odiaran como debe ser, odien al chico que juega al buen muñeco y en la noche… es su propio titiritero.

Miedo, miedo! Todo mi miedo me atrae mas, quiero que me profane en nombre de algo y comienzo a provocarlo…. Si por un sueño me voy a arruinar que sea uno digno y no pienso quedarme solo viendo.

Ya me degenero y soy yo quien busca el próximo beso, mordiendo con fuerza mi propia lengua para que bebamos mi sangre nuevamente. Todo…. Que se lleve todo y me deje vació.

Un suave sonido contra el piso, ah tirado la única prenda que él llevaba pero aun no me deja sentir su cuerpo. Y estoy mal… porque soy yo el que esta mal…

Es MI sueño, entienden?... lo estoy degenerando en MI mente! Y no me importa porque quiero que el sonrojo de mis mejillas me queme y acabe con esta gran farsa.

Placer, miedo, dolor, pasión, titubeo, tensión y temblor…sus manos acarician mi cuerpo y miro la puerta asustado, yo contando esto, y si alguien me ve?...y si lo leen y los decepciono?..

¨Nunca hagas nada fuera de lo predecible o dañino¨

Pero…… ahora para mí el dormir lo es.

Las manos de mi subconsciente me acarician durante el frenético beso, ¨que esto sea cruel y sin sentimiento¨ una parte de mi lo pide… la que no quiere ser nunca amada.

Mientras que la otra se fuerza a amar a Eiri-san….y adiarme a mi.

No esta Yuki en esa cama, me estoy acostando con mis temores, mis odios, mis deseos, mi oscuridad…. Todo lo que no quiero mostrar me desea….no me dejara.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_El cuaderno apoyado sobre la cama, los ojos negros con los verdes…el aire cuando da esa sensación de que casi se podría cortar con una navaja….una navaja afilada pero una navaja en si._

_Una leve brisa, Suguru seguía de pie junto a la entrada, en un principio había forzado una sonrisa nerviosa, creyendo que sus ojos lo habían engañado y su paranoia había llegado al punto limite. Pero luego… su vista, todo su ser se poso nuevamente sobre el cuaderno al cual el viento le había comenzado a pasar las paginas luego de que el rubio lo dejara sobre la cama._

_Se mordió el labio conteniéndose mientras su respiración se aceleraba._

_Tohma al notar que el aire volvía a abrir el cuaderno lo cerro con cuidado diciéndole a su primo._

_Suguru…ven, siéntate que creo que deberíamos hablar..._

_Si claro tohma, ahora preocúpate por decir ¨ Suguru querido, puedo leer tu diario?¨_

_Ahora sientes como comienzas a escuchar a tu conciencia, no?._

_Si nuevamente soy yo y solo tengo un comentario: Bravo Tohma que no pudiste decirle nada mejor?... El chico no tiene color, esta pálido… dile algo por amor a Dios, no arruines todo mas de lo que ya lo esta._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_**Enero 29**_

Y si alguien lee esto, degenérese también desee esa idea de que estoy sucio por querer mantenerme puro. Es mas sano cualquier amor regalado que el mío, porque le mordí la lengua.

Y doy vueltas, quizás aun… tenga la estupida esperanza de salvarme de lo que ya paso, pero no… me voy a saciar de la sangre de mi inocencia.

Hoy soy yo el vampiro…

Que asco, sonó el teléfono y tube que fingir ser quien ya no soy, salio en automático la careta y en el fondo la repulsión que sentí por mi me hizo vomita.

Bien, el sueño…acabemos rápido con esto que Mrk me quiere ensayando temprano mañana y por mas que quiera matarlo, gritarle o hasta besarlo en los labios para que deje de tratarme como un chico… no lo haré.

Por eso me desahogo con el papel, con los sueños, con mi conciencia que yace quien sabe donde (De seguro…soy el único que mato a su propia conciencia por querer salvarlo)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Que pasa Suguru?.. Porque tan mal lo tomaste? si es lo que en el fondo tanto esperaste. No se lo tuviste que dar, lo encontró por si solo… no son estas las cosas destinadas por una inteligencia superior que todos respetamos, aceptamos y buscamos? Lo que llamamos _destino.

_No….no- comienza a alejarse hacia la puerta negando suavemente, su cabeza estaba llena de voces que le gritaban cosas al mismo tiempo, la imagen de la habitación estaba nubosa, todo era un sueño… si eso era! Otro sueño mas…otra cosa mas de la que debía avergonzarse pero que nunca nadie sabría._

_Si Suguru, tenemos que hablar.. por favor, siéntate.- el rubio suspiro para calmarse a si mismo y nuevamente intentar callar a su conciencia porque ahora no necesitaba que le retruquen sino disculparse, había hecho muy mal… peor de lo que había imaginado por lo que era el rostro de horror de su primito._

_Dale, dale Suguru…dile todo lo que tenias pensado?. Que no querías que se avergüence de vos y reniegue del cariño que te tiene?... o sino abrazarte a el y olvidar todo….realmente querías hablarle! Ahora te lo propone…adelante, háblale a quien mas te conoce._

_Además, lo que esta en el diario seguirá estando, jejeje todo sigue estando ahí._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sueño, sueño, sueño apúrate a contar Suguru que no ves que la gente solo busca pruebas de que eres o bueno o malo?...Ángel de papel, hey! Ese no seria mal titulo, para nada malo. Que se esconderá detrás del papel?...yo……Eiri-san… y mercurio, venenoso mercurio. Bien ya desvarió.

La seda negra resbala cayendo al piso y me mira…otra vez sus ojos en mi. Deseo frío, profáname.

No quiero que me bese solamente, pero tampoco se que quiero. Solo deseo que me rompa…que deshaga todo en mi y no deje nada. Si hace eso lo amare… si lo hace lo odiare… no entiendo los sentimientos, pero si amar es bueno y odiar es malo, debo hacer lo primero…pero como soy basura es por hacer lo segundo, no?

Tonto! Ya déjate de tonterías que son las 3 de la mañana, la hora de las apariciones….el momento de fantasear.

Sus manos descienden en una caricia a mi cadera, todo mi cuerpo se tensa, arqueo suavemente mi espalda. Yo no quiero eso, quiero que me muerda, que me mate, que me destruya, que me tome. Lo miro a los ojos rogándole con la inocencia que me queda que sea cruel…. Y me veo en el espejo dorado.

Tengo la mirada aguada, los labios mas rojos de lo normal por la sangre, la piel terriblemente pálida y el maldito sonrojo de mis mejillas que no-puedo-cambiar!. Ay como odio ese sonrojo de muñeca y en el reflejo de esos ojos parece intensificarse.

Ese sonrojo es lo que me ata a la moral el que sabe que esto esta mal y en la vida real yo haría lo ¨correcto¨. Ese sonrojo sobre mis mejillas es lo que mas asco me da, no puedo quitarlo, no puedo arrancarlo. Mi pecho subiendo y bajando por mi falta de aire, mi aliento se ve en el ambiente…sus ojos, amarrillos brillantes están fríos y vacíos. YO QUIERO QUE ME ODIEN! QUE ME AMEN! DEGENEREN! No esa mirada carente de sentimientos, ni lujuria debe sentir por mi.

Ah- los gemidos que escapan por mi boca tienen ese toque dulzon a caramelo que me da nauseas. Me veo como una muñeca, gimo como una muñeca linda… PERO NO LO SOY!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Suguru, siéntate… ahora.- _

_No puedes dejar que se te escape, no Tohma-chan?. No puedes dejar que salga por esa puerta, se pierda y le pase algo, porque entonces la culpa seria tuya! _

_Y ya tienes tantas culpas encima que no soportarías una mas, menos la de la sangre de tu sangre, menos la de… jajajajajaja, menos la de quien es tu responsabilidad!_

_Ahora que leíste lo que no debías te escudas en responsabilidades. Eres todo un caso mi Seguchi, todo un personaje de una serie, no tienes remedio alguno.. Yo también quiero ver como te salvas de esta, aunque recuerda Tohma, la idea era salvar a Suguru de esta y de todas, porque lo quieres, lo quieres._

…_. - y tu pequeño, solo puedes bajar la vista, desde cuando el suelo es tan interesante?_

_Ah, desde que ahí pisadas quedaron todas tus esperanzas, no es así?... Pero aun así obedeces, que no eras el rebelde de la familia? Quien todo lo puede solo o con ayuda de un pedazo de papel blanco?. Pero aun así… cordero negro te vas a sentar a la cama junto con el nuevo lobo rubio._

_Primo…yo…- y silencio._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ahora trato de tomar la iniciativa, quiero…ya no se que quiero.. Me perdí en esos ojos que brillan y me adormecen.

Ahora…perdí mi voluntad, primero me dejo sentir miedo, luego asco.. Y ahora.. Ahora nada. Me siento completamente atrapado en esos ojos, no siento, no pienso, no actuó… lo único que queda de mi es la coraza con la boca entre abierta y el sonrojo fingido.

(Aun sin emociones me doy miedo **_Y_** asco)

Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo cuando reclama la piel de mi cuello. Todo posible gemido se ahoga en mi alma porque estoy inerte…inerte como una muñeca o marioneta sobre la cama, sobre la seda.

Los besos en mi cuello pronto descienden….y….

Y….

Y yo soy tan repugnante que me da vergüenza contar mi fantasía. Pero la quiero, es la prueba del pecado, es la prueba de que soy malo y va a estar en papel y a la vista del mundo.

Su lengua llega a uno de mis pezones, esta húmeda… fría-húmeda y juega con mi piel. La saliva cobre todos mis poros y solo siento sensaciones ahí.

Cerraría mis ojos pero están en blanco, mirando el techo…solo existe su lengua y el placer que me provoca. Solo existen sus dientes que filosos rozan mi piel sin desgarrarla como quisiera.

Cuando pasa a la otra tetilla no tiene que hacer mucho, el calor de mi cuerpo y el frío de mi piel la han endurecido sólo con la idea de que roce mi cuerpo. Y todo mi cuerpo…sigue las reacciones de las ilusiones de un sueño.

Luego deciente por mi pecho, hasta mi vientre, porque no me puede gustar una mujer? (porque tampoco puedo serlo?)

Su lengua delinea dibujos que imagino pero no entiendo…. Primero el kanji de muerte…lo reconozco sobre mi vientre, con su saliva, y luego…el asqueroso kanji de amor con sus arabescos sin sentido, también sobre mi piel desnuda.

Y llega mas abajo, donde nunca nadie toco y solo yo….solo yo conozco.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

…… _- Bien Tohma, ya lo tienes sentado a tu lado, ya sabes que es lo que le pasaba, porque estaba lejano, sabes que le pasa a tu pequeño primo como querías, tal vez con tantos detalles y tanto conocimiento de las sensaciones que te ah dejado sin palabras de consuelo. Es eso?_

_No tienes palabras! Ni una sola para tu pequeño primo… estas desesperado buscando en tu mente las palabras adecuadas para consolarlo por lo que le ocurre, pero quien te consuela a ti si descubriste cosas de tu pasado que habías matado junto conmigo!. _

_Bien la oveja negra de esta familia señoras y señores es la dama de la conciencia porque todos la quieren ver muerta. Si nadie en esta familia quiere a una mujer que dice la verdad…por eso quizás se enamoran de Yuki Eiri, que no es ni dama ni sincero con lo que siente._

_Suguru….- si, si perfecto tohma una palabra, animo, animo ahora faltan cinco mil y la inspiración divina sigue, por favor sigue. – Su… Suguru mira yo…..- no me digas que las cinco mil palabras serán ¨Suguru¨… ¨eh¨ ¨ah¨_

_Primo… eh…- Ay dios, pero que es esto una presentación formal? Tohma, Suguru, Suguru, Tohma, ahora que ya se presentaron digan algo coherente!_

_O que pequeño?… solamente puedes decir tus verdades en papel y aunque lo soñaste no puedes enfrentar a alguien real?_

_O que pasa_ viejo_? Demasiados años y demasiados conocimientos como para manejarlos con una velocidad normal/decente/aceptable?..._

_  
Bien, déjenme a mi.. Suguru di, exactamente lo que te dicte tu conciencia… y Tohma, has lo mismo para variar un poco…total, que pueden perder?.._

_El rubio se acerco un poco mas a su primo, sentándose en la cama a muy poca distancia el uno del otro…. Ahora si hablaría, lo que yo le dijera pero era mejor que ese silencio que estaba haciendo que Suguru cerrara los ojos con fuerza y se suiciden sus neuronas en forma masiva._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

El conoce mi cuerpo, lo lame, lo succiona, lo prueba y lo maneja a su antojo. Y que tonto soy, si es un sueño claro que le agradara mi cuerpo, pero a nadie real…

Ahora que lo pienso. Este Yuki Eiri hay una sola cosa que no ah hecho….no ah dicho palabras…aunque ya que importa…muy pocos me hablan de todos modos.

-mmmmm…- me arqueo por completo cuando lleva mi excitación a su boca y mis mejillas crean una ¨adorable¨ franja de color rosado cuando soy yo el que esta penetrando sin autorización su imagen, soy yo el problema

Y ahora son las 10 de la mañana y estuve toda la noche escribiendo y fantaseando. Y la escuela es… otro lugar mas para mi ahora, puedo traer mi diario y dibujar esto… y me da miedo y ansiedad que puedan encontrarlo.

Y me desvió, me desvió de tema viendo a la chica sentada a mi lado y pensando si imagina esto de mi? Si debería gustarme ella, si debería hacerle lo que me hacen… si sucio como estoy podría tocar a alguien real sin lastimarlo.

Y miro al chico junto a ella y desvió la vista….porque para mi repugnancia me agrada mas. Dios que soy yo ahora?.

-Ah…ah…- nuevamente recuerdo mi sueño y el gemido que deje escapar esta vez pudo intoxicar de melosidad a cualquiera, suave, semi controlado…cuando quería gritar de placer.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_-…….- Vamos Tohma, el mayor problema aquí es que leíste su diario sin permiso, deberías comenzar con disculparte. _

_El que él fantasee, que sueñe o hasta si vendiera su cuerpo no es una violación directa a la privacidad, lo que vos hiciste si lo es, así que comienza con una disculpa Tohma, no es momento de ponerse orgullosos, recuerdas? No tienes orgullo últimamente, no sabes lo que eso significa así que: DISCULPATE CON TU **QUERIDO **PRIMO!_

_-……….- Suguru, Suguru escúchame ya, ya…tranquilo, no es para tanto. Únicamente leyó lo que escondías mas que nada en este mundo…_

_Ahora deja de preguntarte ¨hasta donde¨ leyó, ya no tiene sentido, sabes perfectamente que te retrasaste dos horas y media en regresar, y que tu primo es capaz de leer cualquier cosa en ese tiempo, si tu letra es muy clara y el esta acostumbrada a ella. _

_Solamente tienes que actuar como si lo hubiera leído TODO cada una de las frases que escribís en privado, cada una de las cosas de ti que odias, cada fantasía que no entendías de donde salía, quizás hasta pudo suponer lo que hacías mientras escribías eso, lo sabe TODO Suguru, TODO._

_Todo lo tuyo, el ahora lo conoce: Malo, Oscuro, Asqueroso, Morboso, Pasional y Repugnante._

_Tienes que decir algo, sino empezara a pensar lo que querías que hiciera pero…ahora podrías soportar su odio?. Piénsalo bien Suguru, recuerdas el final del sueño? Lo recuerdas bien claro, no?. _

_Bueno…ahora piensa que el también lo conoce, posiblemente lo leyó… y para tu mala suerte pequeño, eres muy explicito en todo lo que ocurre. También debió sacar las mismas conclusiones que vos… recuerda, te conoce, te conocía antes y te conoce ahora._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Y el sueño sigue en sensaciones, en tactos, el esta jugando con mí… con mí… ay, maldito sonrojo de muñeca que no me deja escribir la maldita palabra! Lapicera de…. A ver, tengo que poder escribirla, concentración, presicion, …erección, esta metiendo mi **_erección_** en su boca.

Y ahora si, ahora si que no permitiré que NADIE lea esto!... no puede ser que mi respiración se agitara por completo por solo usar una palabra así!..

El sonido de la calle, la taquicardia en mi pecho, la palabra mas arriba en la hoja y la lengua de mi sueño torturándome en mi memoria, jugando a fingir complacerme y en realidad torturándome…porque no me permite (menos permito yo) disfrutar nada.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_- Ah…- Tohma suspiro pesadamente para luego decir escuchando un extraño y exacto eco con la voz de Suguru._

_Perdóname primo- _

_Eh? Que acaso lo habían dicho los dos al mismo tiempo? Pero como podía ser, jejeje los juegos del subconsciente…_

_Ambos se miraron extrañados, eso si había sido curioso.. _

_La mirada del rubio era más que nada de sorpresa con algo de ternura que no entendía. _

_Mientras que la del más chico era solo de miedo, le asustaba.. Le asustaba que supiera tanto de el, le asustaba no entender porque se disculpaba, le asustaba estarse sonrojando cuando no tenia que hacerlo.. Y le asustaba más aun que su primo tenga una mano sobre una de las tapas del cuaderno para que no se vuelva a abrir por el viento. Con tanto miedo… la habitación se hacia mas chica, el aire se hacia nuevamente denso y la luz que entraba por la ventana por entre las nubes le daba directamente en los ojos como una lámpara de interrogatorio._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Que siga…. Yo quiero que mi sueño siga, que siga ¨sin darme placer¨, solo…solo quiero dolor, solo quiero justicia. Solo quiero que me destruya cada fibra de mi ser y que no quede nada.

Que mas pruebas de la ruina de este corazón se necesitan? Que mas que el que cree un Yuki Eiri solo para saciarme en mi mente?

Que mas! Debo contar que hizo el ¨vampiro¨ después….

Aunque, ya tengo sueño, tal vez siga mañana, espero no soñar con mas partituras, prácticamente solo tengo dos sueños. Uno este y el otro un enorme pentagrama por el que voy corriendo… Solo voy a descansar, solo quiero descansar y hoy…hoy no soñar con nada.

_**5 Febrero**_

Hola cuaderno azul que guardo bajo mi cama, aun al parecer no se como dirigirme a ti en muchas cosas…

Paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pude escribirte…quizás no tenia tiempo, quizás…. No quería hacerlo.

Paso por mi mente el no hacerlo mas y hacerle honor a como me describieron el otro día ¨es el primito perfecto¨… Bueno, se que no fue para tanto, pero me hizo ser feliz por un tiempo, luego me puse peor… y ahora no se donde estoy.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_Ahora si Tohma comenzó a hablar, utilizando como siempre su tono de voz calmo y persuasivo, combinado con la calida sonrisa a pesar de que las imágenes de lo que había leído estaban siempre en su mente y se forzaba para mirar a Suguru a los ojos aunque este lo esquivara._

_Se disculpo por leer, le dijo que no había nada de que avergonzarse que estaba en una edad y bla bla bla bla._

_Todo lo que se le ocurrió que podría decir para calmarlo, porque el pequeño hacia un gran esfuerzo para no llorar y se notaba._

_Pero Tohma, que no te das cuenta que vas por el mal camino?. Te lo digo…. El no quiere oír eso, lo que le pasa no es natural, lo sabes perfectamente porque te ah pasado. Sabes bien que ese diario podría ser perfectamente tuyo, acéptalo Tohma, acéptalo!. Acepta que Suguru escribió cosas sintiéndose mal y solo, y esas cosas las entiendes mejor que nadie, las cosas, la soledad, las personas, las imágenes, las sensaciones…_

_Y sigues diciéndole solamente tonterías, esto no es una charla de orientación sexual, es tu primo Tohma! Esta asustado, y lo único que quiere es el abrazo que no le estas dando por miedo a asustarlo mas… ahora cierra el pico cabeza de rubia que si sigues tratando de decirle que ¨todo esta bien¨ seguirá sin escucharte como lo estamos haciendo todos._

_Entiéndelo Seguchi-san, nadie te esta escuchando!.Nadie. Ni vos mismo, solamente estas mirando a Suguru y aunque sabes que el lo odia, te agrada un poco saber que esta vez el leve rubor lo estas provocas vos._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Se que mis sueños se están descontrolando, ya no tengo que estar dormido para fantasear…

Ya no tengo que tener ESTE papel para descargarme.

El otro día…probé soñar con alguien mas, me forcé a hacerlo, solo para experimentar…para saber, curiosidad.

Y enseguida la cama se volvió la cama del castillo con las sedas negras y la piel con la que intentaba soñar la de Eiri-kun… y todo empezó o siguió, estoy atrapado.

Me beso, me mordió el cuello como un vampiro, se desnudo y comenzó a marcar mi cuerpo con su brillante saliva… Llego hasta mi bajo vientre provocando mis gemidos y… y luego… y ahora voy narrando todo a las apuradas como si fuera una lista de compras! Es que presiento que cuando termine de contar los sueños estos acabaran, pero tampoco me acostumbro a hacerlo así. Lo ideal seria meter a quien lea directamente en mi sueño:

Que sienta cada uno de mis nervios y las corrientes eléctricas que me recorren en el momento… cada sensación del frío que quema mi piel la eriza y sensibiliza hasta el máximo. Y… esto me esta costando mucho escribirlo.. No se, es.. Es sentirlo, es…bueno, mi parte más sensible ¨ahí¨.

Entrando en su boca… y yo… yo sonrojándome al principio, asustándome por la sensación de humedad y calidez, por todo ese doloroso gusto. En mi sueño estoy controlado por el y no hago ningún movimiento pero la expresión en mi rostro es de tensión, solo de tensión no hay mas . Su boca cubriendo mi **_ ¨…¨_** , la fricción de sus labios sobre mi piel, rozándola, raspándola con sus colmillos y humedeciéndola con su lengua. La humedad, esa viscosa humedad que de seguro aun tiene algo de mi sangre…cuesta describirlo todo.

-…………………- Al principio no puedo ni acelerar mi respiración, tiene posesión de mi cuerpo y no le permite descargarse, sus manos en la parte interna de mis muslos obligándome a abrir mas las piernas mientras el…me sigue…. probando.

Lentamente noto como mis pulmones funcionan y ya no me alcanza el aire del cuarto, ya no quiere que me quede como una estatua, quiere disfrutar de lo que me provoca!. Mi pecho sube y baja mientras trato de respirar, me muerdo los labios con fuerza entrecerrando los ojos por el placer/dolor que me provoca. Sus dientes entre succiones raspando la piel más sensible de mi cuerpo…todo me llena, las sensaciones son tantas y todas juntas.

¨Ah..Ah¨- se que comencé a gemir como el prototipo de la muñeca perfecta y es que.. NADA NUNCA ME DIO TANTO PLACER COMO ESE ETERNO TIEMPO EN EL SUEÑO!...nada.

Nunca nada se acerco, siento…siento hasta los latidos de su corazón por el contacto con su boca, su respiración, las fricciones, el cosquilleo en la parte baja de mi cuerpo que junto a la sensación de su saliva me vuelven loco. Quiero cerrar mis piernas con fuerza para contenerme, todo es demasiado.

Demasiado! Demasiado! Ay, es demasiado no se como me atrevo a escribirlo, si tan solo el recuerdo es terrible, Ay demasiado! Todo es demasiado para mi, me avergüenzo y me gusta demasiado! Hasta me asusta…todo….todo, todo, todo me supera.

Todo eso me supera y miro al techo tratando de tragarme los gemidos con los ojos cerrados y el sonrojo quemándome mientras no puedo evitar mover mi rostro con cierta desesperación y sigo sin saber donde poner mis brazos pero me doy cuenta que yo mismo estoy buscando mas de ese sucio contacto. Los gemidos se agolpan en mi garganta y quiero contenerlos, mientras el sigue lamiendo, succionando y tragándome a mi con cada vez mas profundidad hasta donde puede, abriendo mis piernas con sus manos en mis muslos hasta que me duele y sus dedos se clavan en mi piel.

Y no… y no se como describir… yo me… bueno, a ver, no es que no sepa que es… es que…bueno…yo, es.. Es ay, como seguir contando, como describirlo.

Fue… (No es que no sepa QUE fue….sino es….describirlo) Fue…Ay! no tengo palabras! Fue el punto máximo entre dolor y placer, entre vergüenza y descaro, entre…entre todo! Entre su boca y su lengua, entre sus manos y el techo, el ambiente, el aire, el hormigueo, si…su aliento, mi gemido. Fue todo, todo junto en un momento en un remolino de sensaciones y fue…fue demasiado! Y ay, ahí, ahí yo me vine en su boca, me vine y sigo sin poder describir correctamente todas esas sensaciones.

Ah……no me gusta contar estas cosas, no me gusta hablar de sueños y fantasías no me gusta hablar de lenguas y ¨orgasmos¨ y todo… no me gusta temer y llorar por un sueño, no me gusta avergonzarme de mi mismo, pero…hay cosas inevitables y uno… las debe hacer o se hacen solas.

Esto… todo esto… tanto lo que me pasa en esa cama, como el que yo lo este contando tiene que ser eso…solo eso, solo un sueño por favor que sea solo eso.

Y ahora lloro, porque en el fondo quiero tanto que sea verdad. Aunque me llegue a quedar sin sangre con que alimentarlo, aunque me quede este sonrojo gravado a fuego por siempre y siempre en mis mejillas….también quiero que sea así.

Todo…todo esta en su maldito lugar: yo temblando y escribiendo en mi cama, este cuaderno escondido de la vista de todos otra vez y… y Shuichi Shindou en si cama con su Yuki Eiri, con el real.

Todo es culpa mía, todo lo es… porque soy yo, estoy mal, por eso…por eso esta bien que todos ignoren lo que escribo en este papel. Porque esta bien y nada afecta que por mis lagrimas se este corriendo la tinta de la lapicera pluma…. Todo, todo así esta condenadamente muy bien.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_-…..- Suguru te tiemblan las manos, sabes perfectamente que leyó todo, lo conoces… Y estas sacando cada vez mas suposiciones, conoces ese tono de voz y esa fingida tranquilidad. Realmente lo impresionaste, lo dejaste… sin palabras reales._

_Nadie realmente se imaginaba eso de voz Suguru, y ahora.. Mientras te carcome la conciencia, estas hasta pensando que es su culpa por no imaginárselo! Si acéptalo, ese pensamiento pasó por tu mente. Pero sabes que es la tuya por fingir lo que no sos… ya te estas mareando… _

_Te estas mareado y quieres que todo esto termine, quieres que se valla, si.. Que se valla ya, que deje de tenerte…compasión._

_Si, ya te diste cuenta.. Es eso lo debe sentir, no?. _

_Y eso no lo querías, querías odio, amor, asco, repulsión, alguna emoción fuerte… no la compasión que da el saber que alguien es inferior y el pobre no puede hacer nada para cambiar eso, no quieres la compasión de tu primo, no quieres ese abrazo que intento darte y por eso lo rechazas. _

_Lo empujas para que no te toque, para que no trate de entenderte..Para no ensuciarlo_

_Suguru respiras agitado, Suguru sabes que ya ves todo nublado, no? sabes que estas llorando y que debes verte tan adorable así!_

_Con el sonrojo sobre tus mejillas, con las lagrimas que no quieren caer por tus ojos y con ….Tohma mirándote… je, de seguro Seguchi-san ya debe haber hecho comparación con como estas ahora y con como estas en el sueño. Te gustaría que el te vea realmente como en el sueño?_

_No! No! Ya cállate!...- gritas y lloras, y ese rubio al que llamas primo se te queda mirando. Sugurito, me estas callando a mi, no?- Si, si fuera..ya cállate, déjame en paz…déjame en paz…- ahora las lagrimas caen mas libremente por tus mejillas. Suguru por favor se razonable, se que estas callando a tu conciencia dentro de tu cabeza, pero piensa que…. Piensa que lo dijiste en voz alta._

_Nuevamente peliverde frío._

_-…………….- Ahora es tu turno, lo ves Seguchi-san, te dije que no le dijeras esas cosas, y si te rechazo el abrazo no se porque será- Suguru….ah, Dios, yo no te estoy juzgando- si lo hicieras te juzgarías a tu mismo ¨amor¨._

_-……….- Suguru, yo soy tu conciencia, soy parte de ti y me estas gritando muy fuerte, mira como dejaste a tu primo de sorprendido por gritarle a el también! Ahora que harás.. .no parece querer irse- Ya…ya vasta con todo….- _

_El peliverde se levanto de golpe ignorando las voces que tenia en su cabeza, su conciencia, su moral y el mismo se peleaban y no sabia que hacer. Solamente sabia que además le había gritado a Tohma sin querer y eso era lo ultimo que quería.. Realmente ahora comenzaba a entender esa ¨ compasión ¨ que le había tenido hacia unos minutos…._

_Suguru corres por las escaleras, gracias a dios que no renegaste de la suerte y no resbalas, pero si no te fijas en la calle… ese auto que se dirige a toda velocidad hacia vos podría pisarte._

_- Bravo Suguru, bravo! Nadie más podría tener un destino tan perfectamente armado, y tu Yuki Eiri….. Siempre andas atropellando gente por la calle, no?._

14


End file.
